My December
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Finished Christian returns to all the places he has been avoiding for so long. Songfic from Linkin Park


Title: My December.  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Christian/ Molly  
  
Summary: Christian walks along all the places he has been trying to avoid for so long.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, nada, I own nothing.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
Christian walked passed the swing set, looking at the leaves that passed his feet. It had been 7 months since he had last been here. He kicked the leaves away, deep thoughts running through his mind. "Maybe this is a bad idea," he mumbled to himself. He reached the swing set and looked plainly at the swing seat that rocked in the wind. He softly smiled when he remembered some happy memories.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Come on Christian, just a little push," her sweet voice pleaded. Christian smiled at the pout face she put up. "That's going to cost you a kiss," he teased, holding the chains of the swing. He woman smiled. "First a push, and then a kiss," she said. Christian shook his head in disagreement. "No, no, little lady. First my kiss, then your push," he said again. She put on a smile and cocked her head to the side. "Fine then, no kiss for you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"AW, that's not fair!" he whined, stomping his foot on the floor. But she merely smiled some more. "Then push me and you will receive a kiss for your services," she innocently said. Christian cocked his eyebrow up and opened his mouth to protest, but withdrew. "Fine," he said and started to push her. She giggled slightly. "I always win," she said. After 3 pushes Christian pulled her off the swing and on to the floor. "What are you doing?" she laughed when they hit the floor. Christian had a look of mischief on his face. "Now my kiss," he said and laid his lips on hers as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Christian slightly rocked in the swing. "A push for a kiss," he thought to himself. A few tears came running down his cheeks. If only she was there for him to push her. Christian quickly got up and walked away from the swing. It was too much for him to bear to stay there. He couldn't handle all those memories.  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
After a little walk, Christian found himself at the big oak tree that stood by the lake. Another sad smile crossed his face as he remembered the events that took place at that tree.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Christian walked to the bark of the tree, guiding his lover as well. Christian blindfolded her as he told her he had a surprise for her. "Come on Christian, what is this all about?" she impatiently asked. "Hold your horses honey," he laughed as he positioned her in front of the tree. He motioned her to stay still and she obeyed. "Ok, now can I get rid of this damn blindfold?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Christian smirked. She looked so cute when she got impatient. "Yes," he said and he slowly untied the cloth that covered her beautiful eyes. She gasped at the sight in front of her.  
  
"Do you like it?" he smiled, seeing her facial expression. A few tears poured out of her eyes. "Oh Christian, I love it," she softly said. She walked up to the bark of the tree and traced the carvings with her fingertips. Christian had carved their initials in the tree and also carved a heart around it. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Now everybody will know that I love you," he whispered into her ear and kissed her neck softly. "I love you too," she said as she took his arms and wrapped them tighter around her waist.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Christian let out a deep sigh as he remembered that day as well. He walked up to the bark and looked for his mark. It was still there, his initials and the heart encircling it. "Forever," he thought to himself. Another tear fell down his cheek. If only it really was forever.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow-covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
Christian walked a little further and reached the lake. He halted for a moment and watched the peaceful water. This was her favorite part. Whenever they had some free time she always wanted to come here. The lake, the tree, the swing set, the love that had bloomed here. Christian took in a deep breath and squatted down to the floor. He looked at the reflection that was staring at him. "I need you here, I am lost without you," he cried.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Christian kissed her deeply and tenderly, giving his all in that one kiss. She clasped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. After he knew he had made her breathless, he pulled away from her. She laid her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered through the clattering of her teeth. Christian stroked the top her head lightly. "Cold honey?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. She quickly nodded her head. "Lets get out of the water, get you warm," he said. He was about to let her go, but she pulled him closer. "No, you can keep me warm right here in your arms," she whispered in his ears.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
Christian nearly screamed in frustration as his mind filled with more memories. He could still feel her trembling in his arms. He could still smell her hair when she whispered in his ear. He could still feel the feeling of her lips lingering on his own. He quickly got up and walked away, trying not to break down even more.  
  
And I, just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
And I, take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
And I take back all the things I said to you.  
  
Christian kept walking, his hands deep in his pocket. He needed to get away from here. The memories were just too much to bear. He walked between the trees, looking at the ground. He didn't dare look up, everything just reminded him of her. Christian came to a sudden halt when it started to suddenly rain very hard. Then the main memory he was trying to avoid came flooding back.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"You can't keep doing this Christian!" she yelled. Even though it was raining, her tears were noticeable. Christian walked up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "I can't just drop everything and forget it!" he yelled. His voice was much louder and harsh then the thunder that was rumbling above. More tears came falling down her face. "I don't expect you to drop everything, I just thought that you would at least take the day off on our anniversary!" she yelled back and turned around and walked away.  
  
Christian grabbed her by her hand but she quickly yanked it away. "Just leave me alone!" she cried and started to run. "Sweetheart, wait!" he called out, running to catch her.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
Christian walked a little slower and reached the highway. It was empty, the only light that could be seen was that of the street lights coming from the poles. Christian had long given up trying to forget, they all came back to him, slapping him hard in the face.  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Christian stopped in the middle of the road, as if something was laying there. He stared at the ground, his gaze looking lost and empty.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Honey wait!" Christian called out. But she wasn't listening. She cried and cried, trying to get away from the man she loved. She stumbled a couple of times, but she quickly got up, running once again. She had reached the highway when Christian finally caught her. "Honey, I'm sorry," he said. She looked at him and frowned. "I'm sorry, but I cant do this anymore," she said. Christian was about to open his mouth to protest, but was blinded by a light that was coming towards him.  
  
Before he could react he felt himself being pushed back. He then heard how a car came to a screeching halt after it hit something. "No!" he screamed. He quickly got up and ran to the front of the car. He bent down and cupped his lover's face. "Honey? Honey?" he cried. But she wouldn't wake up. She had died saving his life.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
Christian took in a deep breath and stooped down to the floor. He gently touched the spot of the road, knowing exactly that that was where she had died.  
  
"I love you Molly, and I always will," he whispered.  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow-covered trees  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all I need  
  
The end!  
  
Aww, wasn't that sweet. I hope you enjoyed this story, as well as the pairing I chose. Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
Sweet Steffie 


End file.
